Bat Out of Hell 2100 (movie)
Description Bat Out of Hell 2100 is an unproduced movie musical written by Jim Steinman in the mid-1990s. It contains many elements of other Steinman projects such as Bat Out of Hell, Bat Out of Hell II: Back Into Hell, Bad for Good, Original Sin, The Dream Engine, and Neverland. It also forms the basis for Bat Out of Hell the Musical. Song list #It's All Coming Back to Me Now #Life Is a Lemon and I Want My Money Back #Bad for Good #All the Dreams I Never Had #In the Underbelly of the Beast #Who'd Do the Dirty? #I'd Do Anything for Love #Cry to Heaven #Who Needs the Young? #Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are #Original Sin #Designated Angel Setting After a series of nuclear mistakes, chemical disasters, a couple of earthquakes and one major volcanic eruption, Manhattan has been severed from the rest of the country. The federal government has sold it to a private company, Obsidian Oil, which renamed the island Obsidian. The northern half of Obsidian is a haven for the rich and powerful, who live in luxury in a fortress-like safe development known as "Paradise Lots." The southern half of Obsidian is totally wild and lawless, dominated by extraordinary gangs, all of whom fight for and fight over turf, supplies, and control. It is called Neverland. Characters *'Dr. Darling': A pillar of Science and Industry, a combination of the German munitions tycoon Krupp, Ivan Boesky, and Dr. Frankenstein. He made his first fortune after discovering how to make fuel from human blood, which was more in supply and cheaper than any other usable element. From those humble beginnings, he has built a colossal and frighteningly powerful organization, its profitable and ruthless tentacles reaching everywhere they want. *'Mother Superior': An unprecedentedly influential, revered, and feared, religious leader. Using unique technology, she is EVERYWHERE. She’s a bit like Joan Crawford at her most extreme as Tammy Faye Baker. Starting out with just one cult, she now owns the licenses to all the most popular New Gods, and has created all the most successful New Churches, which are "franchised" throughout the world, selling miracles rather than Big Macs. *'Captain Hook': The Police Chief of Obsidian. He is a cross between Daryl Gates and Darth Vader. He oversees a brutal and ruthless elite militia, who are pretty much uncontrolled, unregulated, and unrestrained except by Hook. Lieutenant Smee is his second-in-command. *'Peter': The leader of The Lost Boys. A tremendously striking teenager, endowed with a sleek power and feral grace. He looks like a renegade angel. He has wide, intelligent, wondering eyes, piercing and mischievous. Always looking on with new excitement that quickly becomes old and must be replaced by even newer excitement. *'The Lost Boys': The Lost Boys are the supreme biker gang in Neverland, and one of the most striking of all. Tales about them are spreading, and they are viewed like rock stars in this world. Their leader is Peter, and they are all teenagers, except for Tink. Part of the Lost Boys' legend is their incredible prowess on their bikes, which happen to be able to fly. *'Tink': A member of The Lost Boys, the only one who is not a teenager. He is almost like their "mascot" -- they let him hang out with them. Tink is 9 years old, and Peter is his hero, the big brother he never had, the parents he never knew. *'Tiger Lillianne': The leader of a friendly gang, the Mermaids. They are an all black female gang, possessing the uncanny ability to stay underwater, or anywhere, without breathing for long periods. Tiger Lillianne knows all the secret passageways and tunnels in all of Obsidian. *'Wendy': The daughter of Dr. Darling and Mother Superior. Her whole life has been covered by the fawning media. She was designed to be the perfect little princess of a girl, genetically selected, indoctrinated with endless behavioral computer programs, perceived character flaws all deleted upon the earliest possible detection. She has been given a powerful dream suppressant every night of her life. Category:Projects